Mambo No 5 HARRY POTTER
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: The Harry Potter version to Lou Bega's hit songs 'Mambo No. 5' and 'Mambo No. 5 Disney.' Not really as many words as it says. Please R


**Just a little Idea I had not too long ago when I was getting ready for work. I actually brainstormed some things on my lunch break. :P**

**Hope you all like it.**

**It's based after the 'Mambo Number 5 Disney Version.' But the REAL original song is 'Mambo Number 5.' They are both sung by Lou Bega.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, or the actual song. I'm just playing around with them. I'll post 'Mambo Number 5 Disney Version' at the end.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mambo No. 7 – Harry Potter!**

Ladies and Gentlemen, This is Mambo Number 7!  
One, two, three, four, five.  
Everybody's on the train so come on let's ride  
To Honeydukes around the corner  
The boys say they want some Sugar Quils  
But Hermione don't wanna

Let's dance till we all fall down  
We'll really party hearty to the mambo sound  
I like Harry, Hermione, Ronald, and Ginny, and As the Order grows stronger, Voldy's going crazy!  
"So what can I do I really beg you my Lord."  
"Get Potter, or head to the Morgue."  
"Anything Master, Anything for you." "This time,  
Don't screw up Pettigrew!"

A little bit of Harry in my life  
A little bit of Hedwig by his side  
A little bit of Hermione is all Ron needs  
A little bit of Lavander is what we see  
Fleur just became, Bill's new wife.  
Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony Friends for Life.  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, watch them run.  
With Buckbeak on their trail… oh what fun!

Mambo Number 7!

Jump up and down and move it all around  
To dodge Bellatrix's spells, dive to the ground.  
Dodge one curse left and one curse right  
Be thankful that Snape, is really on our side.  
Wave your wand once and wave your wand twice  
And if it looks like this then you doin' it right

A little bit of Molly in my life  
A little bit of Arthur by her side  
A little bit of Ronald's all I need  
A little bit of Ginny's what I see  
A little bit of Charlie in the sun (Yum)  
Bill, Fred, and George can't go wrong  
A little bit of Percy everyone!  
'Cause picking on him makes life so fun

Thump it!  
The Bludger!  
Mambo number 7!  
(heh heh heh ha)

A little bit of Ravenclaw in my life  
A little bit of Hufflepuff by their side  
A little bit of Gryffindor's all I need  
A little bit of Slytherin's what I see  
Let's play a little Quidditch in the sun  
Divinition, Potions, Charms… oh what fun. (Not)  
A little bit of sneaking all around,  
Then go and visit Hagrid in the grounds.

As we all see,  
Harry needs to fulfill the prophecy  
'Cause Voldy can't run and Voldy can't hide  
And with his Firebolt, Harry'll touch the sky

Mambo number 7!

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that's it! Please review! I think it turned out alright. What do you all think? I wish I had more chorus' to play around with… there's soooooo many more characters to use. Like Oliver Wood, Luna, Neville, Lee Jordan and the rest of the Quidditch Stars! Sigh… so many more.**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

And for those who are interested, the original lyrics to 'Mambo Number 5 – Disney' are below.

Mambo No. 5 - Disney 

Ladies and Gentlemen, This is MamboNumber 5

One two three four five  
Everybody in the car so come on let's ride  
To the candy-store around the corner  
The boys say they want some ice-cream  
But I really don't wanna

Let's dance till we all fall down  
We'll really party hearty to the mambo sound  
I like Minnie, Goofy, Pluto and Daisy and As I continue the gang is goin' crazy  
So what can I do I really beg you my lord  
To me dancing is just like a sport  
Anything fly it's all good let me dump it  
Please send in the trumpet

A little bit of Minnie in my life  
A little bit of Mickey by her side  
A little bit of Donald's all I need  
A little bit of Daisy's what I see  
A little bit of Pluto in the sun  
Huey Dewey Louie can't go wrong  
A little bit of Goofy everyone!  
A little bit of him makes life so fun

Mambo Number 5!

Jump up and down and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound Put your hands on the ground  
Take one step left and one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this then you doin' it right

A little bit of Minnie in my life  
A little bit of Mickey by her side  
A little bit of Donald's all I need  
A little bit of Daisy's what I see  
A little bit of Pluto in the sun  
Huey Dewey Louie can't go wrong  
A little bit of Goofy everyone!  
A little bit of him makes life so fun

Trumpet !  
The trumpet !  
Mambo number 5 !  
(heh heh heh ha)

A little bit of Minnie in my life  
A little bit of Mickey by her side  
A little bit of Donald's all I need  
A little bit of Daisy's what I see  
A little bit of Pluto in the sun  
Huey Dewey Louie can't go wrong  
A little bit of Goofy everyone!  
A little bit of him makes life so fun

I do all to  
Fall in love with a girl like you  
'Cause you can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch the sky

Mambo number 5 !

----------------------------------------

**REVIEW! Please!**


End file.
